


Rewrite: Prisoner of Azkaban

by Lumerence



Series: Rewrite [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU - Time travel, Boggarts impersonating dead people, F/M, M/M, Mental Illness, PTSD, Time Travel, additional tags will be updated as story progresses, third book in the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumerence/pseuds/Lumerence
Summary: Harry is staying with Draco at Hogwarts for the summer.This is part three of a series. In order to understand what is going on, please begin with part one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s become a habit now. I can’t not write in the mornings or I don’t get any work done in the day. I think I need to let all my creative steam out before I can start my day. Well, lucky you. ;D 
> 
> Now I’m just worried what I’d do after I finish all seven books. Luckily, there’s cursed child lol.

Draco was doing very well in all his second year subjects. He breezed passed all his tests as if he’d knew each subject by heart. He even answered questions that Harry suspected were third year level.

However, Draco himself wasn’t doing very well.

Harry noticed that Draco would space out during lessons, draw his wand at sudden movements or sounds, and his night terrors increased dramatically just as Dumbledore suspected. It was to the point where Harry was sleeping next to Draco every night. For some reason, Harry’s presence seemed to calm Draco down.

When he was awake, Draco would play it off and act like he was fine, but he looked quiet and exhausted whenever Harry would pretend he wasn’t paying attention.

Draco also lost weight, a lot of weight. He was only eating whenever Harry watched him, but each bite was small and he took more time chewing then he probably needed.

Even the professors were growing worried about him.

Snape seemed to loom over him during during Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts, giving him quiet words of approval at the smallest actions. Sprout gave Draco sweets whenever he would do or answer anything correctly, which meant that Draco would come out of her classes with armfuls of candies. Flitwick would try to joke around with Draco and fail miserably. McGonagall treated Draco like porcelain, leaving her stern persona behind and speaking kindly to him even when Draco purposefully did something wrong.

One day, Harry knew that Draco had had enough.

He grabbed Harry by the arm, dragged him into an empty classroom, and turned on Harry, eyes burning like silver fire, “hit me.”

Harry stared at him like he was crazy, “what?”

“Hit me with a spell, any spell,” Draco said, taking his wand out, “I’ll let you make the first move.”

“Draco, are you mad-“ Harry began.

“I AM NOT FRAGILE!” Draco snarled, “I’ve been through more than you, ANY OF YOU can understand! Hit me, Potter!”

“Draco-“

“Hit me with a spell, Potter,” Draco snarled, “or I will leave Hogwarts and live with father again.”

“Draco!” Harry’s eyes widened, “you can’t-“

“DO IT!” Draco yelled.

“Expelliarmus!” Harry roared, but Draco easily countered it, jumping in with a spell of his own.

They began dueling in earnest now, each throwing charms, jinxes, and hexes at each other until sweat poured down their faces. Harry knew Draco was going easy on Harry. Draco would vocalize his spell and make exaggerated strokes with his wand, never using any spells too advanced for Harry. Harry, in turn, gave it his all, knowing that Draco needed someone to take him seriously.

They dueled until the doors to the classroom burst open, revealing a very angry herd of Professors, McGonagall yelled, “Potter, Malfoy, just what on earth are you two doing?”

Harry turned to face the teachers with a guilty look when Draco hit him with a jinx, “Tarantallegra!”

Harry became unable to stop himself from perpetually dancing and the look on Harry’s face must have done Draco in, because Draco collapsed into a fit of laughter, holding his stomach as if he couldn’t contain it.

“Finite Incantatem!” Snape snarled, but he had a smile on his face, “I would suggest next time you two decide to duel, you have a teacher present.”

After that incident, Draco began improving, eating more, laughing more. Though there were still times he was brood over a drink, he no longer hid it from Harry like he used to.

Harry watched Draco with a small smile. This summer truly was the best he’d ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke one morning to see Draco staring at him with a soft, sad expression on his face. The expression disappeared to be replaced by a large grin and the landing of a parcel on the bed, “Happy birthday, Harry.”

Harry sat up and put on his glasses. Now that he was awake, he could see the piles of parcels on and around the bed. One from each professor, except for Snape, but Harry didn’t expect anything from the potions master.

He began tearing open his parcels, eating candies until he reached a long one. He tore through it without reading the card, and gasped, “a broom?”

“Firebolt,” Draco looked equally aghast, “who gave it to you-“

As he read the card, his face grew hard and he crumpled it up at threw it into the fireplace.

“Who?” Harry asked.

“Don’t concern yourself with it, Potter,” Draco said but his smile was fixed.

“You can tell me, Draco,” Harry began softly, walking over to Draco and putting a hand on his stiff shoulders.

Draco looked at Harry for a second before letting out a sigh, “my father.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “Why?”

“He wishes to get in my good graces,” Draco sniffed, “which will take more than bribery.”

He walked out of the room without another word.

Harry stared at the magnificent broom, unsure what to make of it. His nimbus 2000 had been obliterated in a match last year, but it felt wrong to use Lucius’ broom. He put it away in the bottom of his trunk.

* * *

At the breakfast table, Harry was bombarded by hordes of owls.

“What the-“ he gasped. He flipped through his birthday well wishes, happy for once that he received all his mail. And there was plenty. Even one from Hagrid who invited Draco and him to the hut for some surprising news.

Harry never smiled so hard in his life as he read that the Weasley’s managed win the Daily Prophet draw. He knew no other family of wizards that deserved it more.

After he opened all his presents and storing them away, he wandered around in search of Draco. It wasn’t until he left the castle, did he find his friend.

The blonde was zooming through the quidditch pitch, so fast that if Harry blinked, he’d miss him. Harry watched as Draco caught the snitch five times, letting it go and zoom off after each time.

Harry gaped. He knew that last year, Draco made Seeker, but due to the botched obliviate spell, Draco didn’t seem to know how to even work a broom. Harry had snuck into the bleachers to watch Draco practice and was a little bummed that Draco had been kicked off the team before he could play a match, but Draco hadn’t seemed to mind at the time.

Harry recalled the ease and grace Draco maneuvered the broom when he had snatched Neville’s Remembrall on his first year.

Now, Harry wondered why Draco hadn’t been chosen to play Seeker before.

“I had asked, but he refused.”

Harry jumped, turning to see Professor Snape watching Draco with a contemplative expression.

“Why?” Harry asked.

“I would assume he wanted to give you a fighting chance, seeing it had been your first year on the quidditch pitch,” Snape muttered without turning to look at Harry. The Professor drew his wand and summoned a broom with the flick of his wrist, “prove to him that he has nothing to worry about.”

Harry stared at the broom. It was smaller, slimmer, old and weathered from loving use, nothing like the brand new firebolt he’d received in the morning. Harry took the broom gingerly, turning it to see a J.P. engraved into the handle.

“It was your father’s,” Snape sniffed, “when he was in school, he was one of Gryffindor’s best players. Not that I would know. There are probably better models out there now but-”

“No, no! Thank you, Professor! I love it! How did you get it?” Harry asked, awed.

“Fudge owes me a couple of favors,” Snape sneered before whipping his robe around to leave, “Happy birthday.”

Harry to stare after him in awe and shock.

Harry jumped on the broom, testing it’s capabilities, before zooming off after Draco.

* * *

After flying, Draco joined Harry to Hagrid’s hut.

When they entered, Draco nodded his head towards Hagrid, “Congratulations.”

Hagrid turned at him confused, “on wut?”

“For making Professor of magical creatures.”

Hagrid’s shock became a full on grin, “who told you?”

“Educated guess,” Draco said with a grin, trying to politely cut into the rock cake with a knife and fork before giving up and putting the utensils to the side, “I can’t wait.”

“Really! You mean you really will be a professor next year?” Harry gawked.

“Guess Yer didn’t tell ‘arry there, Yes. Yes I am,” Hagrid gave both of them a warm grin, “oh before I forget!”

He grabbed two furry creatures out of a crate and gave it to them, “there yer go!”

Draco looked worriedly down at his furry growling animal while Harry looked back to half giant, “Hagrid, what is-“

“It’s yer book for next year,” Hagrid laughed, “early birthday present.”

Draco and Harry exchanged worried glances, “thanks.”

* * *

After Draco passed his final exams with flying colors, Harry and Draco went to Diagonally, flanked by Professor Snape, for their third year school things. Harry noticed that Draco put his head down for most of it, passing Ollivander’s with a small frown.

“Draco, are you ok?” Harry asked.

Draco looked up at Harry with wide eyes, “Potter-”

“Harry! Draco!”

Harry turned to see his other two best friends running over to join, “Hermione! Ron! How was your trips?”

“Super cool! France was amazing but I’m so envious that Ron got to go to Egypt!”

“Yeah it was great, mate, hows your summer been?”

“Oh it’s been awesome!” Harry smiled, “best summer I had! Draco made the-“ he turned around to face Draco, “Draco?”

But Draco was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

“Draco!” Harry yelled as he ran through Diagonally with Ron and Hermione in toe, “Draco-“

“What are you all yelling about?” Snape snapped, walking out of Flourish and Botts.

“Draco’s missing!” Hermione gasped.

Snape turned to glare at Harry and sighed, “why do I trust you with anything.” He withdrew his wand and, with a wave, a simmering green line grew from the tip.

They all began following the line, passed other shoppers and children, into a dark corner that Harry never went to before.

“What is this place?” Harry asked, eyes narrowed.

“Follow me and stay close,” Snape huffed, “wouldn’t want you to get lost here.”

They walked down the path, following the growing green spell until they reached a dark alley. Draco was standing in the middle, back to them. He was shaking.

“Draco?” Harry said, taking a tentative step forward.

Draco turned, showing a facial expression Harry’s never seen on Draco before, cool indifference, “Potter, what are you doing here? Don’t you know the Dark Lord has eyes everywhere.”

“What? Draco, you’re not-“

“Or do you want to die early? I know you Gryffindors were foolhardy and stupid, but you ought to know that the Dark Lord has contingencies. Didn’t that old fool tell you before he died?”

“Draco?” Hermione stepped forward, “what are you talking about?”

“Shut it, mudblood,” Draco sneered, “don’t you know your position here? If I were to tell the Dark Lord that you are here, you would all be in extreme trouble.”

“But you wouldn’t, won’t you, Draco?”

Draco snapped his head to Snape, eyes narrowing, “aren’t you supposed to be at Hogwarts, godfather?”

Snape walked over to Draco, using his long dark robes to shield the three Gryffindors from view, “What is happening right now?”

Draco furled his brows, “what are you talking about? Don’t you know?”

“About what?”

Draco’s mouth lifted into a strained smile, eyes glazed, “the Dark Lord has returned! And thanks to you, he’s stronger than he ever was before!”

“What did I do?”

Draco’s mouth twitched downwards, “you- you really don’t-“

He pulled up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing the pale white skin underneath, eyes blinking rapidly, “I- I-“

“Draco, look,” Snape took a paper out of his pocket and handed it to the blonde. Draco grabbed for it, staring at it with a soft gasp, “it worked...”

Snape caught Draco as he crumbled to the floor.

The three ran over to their friend.

“What happened?” Hermione gasped.

“Why did he say those things?” Ron frowned.

“What did you give him?” Harry asked, brows furled.

“None of your concern,” Snape said, stuffing the paper back into his pocket and lifting Draco in his arms, “why don’t you stay with your friends for the rest of the holiday.”

“Professor,” Harry said, “I want to be there for him when he gets up-“

“We will take care of him,” Snape said almost kindly, “looks like the obliviate spell did more damage than we anticipated.”

“But Professor-“ Harry began.

“My decision is final,“ Snape snapped, “you will be able to see him in a week’s time, but for now, we must keep him away from anything that might trigger him.” He flicked his wand, causing another greenish line to appear, “Take that way to get back to Diagonally-“

“You know what is happening to Draco,” Harry said quietly.

Snape stiffened, “Yes.”

“Why won’t you tell us?” Hermione asked.

Snape turned to face her, “it’s not my story to tell.”

Then he walked into a corner and vanished.

* * *

“What do you think could be wrong with him?” Hermione asked.

Harry had no idea. He couldn’t stop thinking about it the entire week he was away from Hogwarts. Now, on the train back to Hogwarts, he still couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Maybe he’s just a nutter,” Ron grouched.

“Ron!“ Hermione gasped.

“What? He could call you a m- that word and get away with it? And all that nonsense about you-know-who being back! Can you believe he’d just-“

“You can’t say that!” Harry yelled, “Draco is just-“

“What? Sure, he was obliviated last year but think about it! He was obliviated! Without his memories, he acts like an asshole to us. He must have some hidden agenda that he needs us for; that’s why he’s being so nice to us. Especially you, Harry! Don’t you see?”

“See what?” Harry asked, brows furled.

“He raised his sleeve when he was talking to Snape, like he expected the mark to be there! Maybe he wants you-know-who to come back!”

“You can’t say that Ron!” Hermione gasped.

“Why are you defending him?” Ron stared at the two of them, “what better explanation do you have?”

“He doesn’t want Voldemort back,” Harry snapped.

“How can you be sure?” Ron laughed darkly.

“Because Voldemort threatened Draco’s mother’s life to prove his loyalty,” Harry said quietly, “that’s why he asked for my help.”

Ron and Hermione stared at Harry, confused, “Harry, what are you talking about?”

Harry blinked, “what?”

Ron sat closer to Harry, “you-“

It was at that moment; the dementors boarded the train.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness.

Harry blinked but he couldn’t see past the blurred darkness.

Someone was shaking him frantically, “Potter, you better not die on me-“

High pitched laughter. The slow clapping of hands.

The shaking became more frantic, “You have to get out of here before he-“

Heavy footsteps were drawing nearer.

An all encompassing fear fell over him, Harry blindly grabbed the arms gripping him, “get out of here-“

“No,” the voice was small, “no, I can’t-“

“You’re the only one who can!”

“Not without-“

“It’s too late for me,” Harry wheezed, tasting blood, “you have no choice-“

“Harry! Stop! You’re hurting me!”

Harry blinked, dropping his grasp from Ron’s arm. He sat up slowly looking at his friends and an older wizard staring at him in bewilderment.

“What...” Harry rubbed at his scar, “what happened?”

“Here, have this, Harry,” the older wizard said kindly, handing him a chocolate bar.

Harry bit into the bar, chewing thoughtfully as warmth spread throughout his body, “what was that...”

“That was a Dementor,” the older wizard sniffed, “Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself... soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life.”

“What are they doing here?” Hermione inquired.

Ron’s eyes widened as he stared at Harry, “Sirius Black!”

“What?”

“You have to be careful, Harry,” Ron spluttered, “Black- he escaped Azkaban over the summer.”

“Yes,” the older wizard said darkly, “he’s after you, Harry.”

“Why?” Harry frowned, still rubbing against his scar, “doesn’t explain why there are these dementors on the train.”

“Oh, but it explains plenty,” the older wizard stood up, brushing off his tattered robes, “the ministry sent Dementors to Hogwarts to keep you safe.”

“What?” Harry and Hermione said in unison.

“Sirius is dangerous. He is not a trifle matter,” the older wizard sat down on the compartment chair, staring squarely at Harry, “you mustn’t leave the Hogwarts grounds until we get him sorted out.”

“Who’re you?” Harry asked, suspiciously .

Before the older wizard could say anything, Hermione blurted, “Professor R. J. Lupin.”

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione who looked between them, “what? It was on his suitcase.” She waved at the ratty old suitcase next to the Professor.

“Quite correct. Ever observant, aren’t you,” Lupin gave Hermione a small kind smile. Hermione flushed.

“We should be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes,” Lupin gave Harry an odd look, “are you alright?”

“Ye-Yeah, fine...” Harry bowed his head, brows furling. Why couldn’t he remember-

“Really? Because you really scared me there,” Ron shoved his hands in his pocket, “does it have anything to do with Malfoy?”

“Did I... say anything?”

“Yeah, mate,” Ron said, “you grabbed me and started talking to yourself, saying things like ‘get out of here’ and ‘it’s too late for me.‘ Don’t you remember?”

Harry rubbed his scar, “I don’t...”

“Harry,” Hermione began, “I think you need to see Madam Pomfrey when we get to Hogwarts.”

“Alright,” Harry sighed as the train announced their arrival. Maybe he’ll see Draco there.

But Draco wasn’t in the Hospital Wing. After a brief consult with Madam Pomfrey- as well as an interrogation from McGonagall, Harry and Hermione were excused back to the Great Hall. They sat next to Ron who was glaring at Draco from across the table. Before Harry could tell Ron to knock it off, Dumbledore stood up and began his speech.

“The Dementors will be stationed at every exit,” Dumbledore continued.

Harry shivered at the thought. Draco narrowed his eyes.

“Let me introduced two new teachers this year. Professor Lupin kindly has agreed to take to post of Defense against the Dark Arts-“

“Look at Snape!” Ron hissed to Harry.

Harry turned to look at the Potion’s master. He had an odd relationship with Professor Snape. On one hand, he swore the potion’s master hated him, one the other hand... Professor Snape’s face was twisted beyond mere hatred but something darker, far darker than the look he gave Harry when Harry wasn’t looking.

“And Hagrid has agreed to take over as professor of Care of Magical Creatures,” Dumbledore finished.

There was a roar of applause from the Gryffindor table. Harry noticed that Draco, though he clapped along with them, had an uneasy smile plastered on his face.

Harry was separated from Draco after the feast, unable to talk to him privately.

“Don’t worry about it, Harry, you will have plenty of time to talk to him during the year,” Hermione consoled.

Ron ignored that comment, shoving past them to talk to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

Harry glared at Ron, “why is he always have something against Draco? I thought everything was sorted out last year!”

Hermione just sighed, “I think he’s jealous.”

“About what?” Harry rounded on Hermione.

“You are always so ready to excuse Draco’s faults-“

“He isn’t at fault-“

“But Ron isn’t. He’s always been uneasy around Draco. Sure, he’d tried to get along with Draco but only because you were so adamant to be friends with him-“

“But, Draco has never been- last year was only because of the-“

Hermione stopped walking, turning to look at Harry, “How much do you really know about Draco, Harry?”

“He’s sometimes a snob like Dudley, yes, but he always came through whenever we needed any information on-“ Harry blinked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry, “information on what, Harry?”

Harry sighed, exasperated, “forget it. I’ll talk to Ron.”

He pushed past Hermione and walked into the boy’s dormitory. Harry wiped the stray hairs out of his face, “Ron.”

But Ron had the curtains drawn around his bed, leaving Harry in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a real hard time with this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was... strange.

Ron was out of bed when Harry awoke. That wasn’t so unusual seeing that they had had a row last night.

What was unusual was seeing Ron sitting next to Draco in the Slytherin table talking animatedly and excitedly about something. Harry sat next to Hermione who looked equally suspicious.

“And then-“ Ron turned to Harry and greeted him with a cheery wave, “hey, Harry.” And talked to Harry about what he did in Egypt as if yesterday never happened.

Draco looked almost relieved to find Ron talking to someone else. When Ron turned back to Draco, Hermione gave Harry a weird look. They were comparing times tables when Ron pointed out, “Hey Draco, how come you don’t have Divination?”

Draco looked distinctly uncomfortable, hands shaking slightly, as he said, “I talked it through with Professor Snape.”

“That’s a shame. I think you’d do well there, seeing as you predicted everything before it happened in the first year,” Ron said causally.

Before any of them could say anything, Ron grabbed Hermione’s chart and gasped, “Merlin’s beard, how the hell are you going to do all those classes?”

Distracted by Ron’s strange mood, Harry didn’t get to talk to Draco during breakfast.

Divination was a disaster. Trelawney predicted Harry’s death and that the Grim was after him but, luckily, McGonagall disproved it.

“Why is she even a teacher here?” Hermione dug viciously into her pie.

“Who are you talking about?” Draco asked, dropping down next to them.

“Trelawney,” Hermione, Ron, and Harry said in unison.

“The Grim is serious business though,” Ron pointed a fork at Harry, “My uncle-“

“Have you seen the Grim, Harry?” Draco asked, suddenly interested.

“Yeah...” Harry chewed, “when I was looking for you, I-“

“That reminds me,” Ron cleaned his mouth with a napkin, “just what exactly did you mean, ‘the Dark Lord has returned’?”

They all looked at Ron in heavy silence. Draco withdrew his wand, waved it in the air, before rounding on Ron, “Alright, you have been accosting me for the past two days. Is this what it’s about?”

To their surprise, Ron stood up from his chair, “see you all at Hagrid’s,” and left.

“Do you think...” Hermione began.

“Ron’s acting strange, yeah, I know,” Harry grumbled.

“No, not that,” Hermione glanced at Draco who was preoccupied by Blaise, “I think he knows something about Draco.”

“What makes you think that?” Harry asked.

“Ron’s sudden change of mood around Draco... I don’t know.”

“If he knows anything, he hasn’t come to me about it.”

They both jumped when Draco butted into their conversation. Draco raised a delicate eyebrow, “I think we should head out for Hagrid’s, don’t you?”

* * *

It was very awkward heading out to the grounds. Hermione and Draco said nothing, both looking equally contemplative, as if they were both trying to solve a particularly hard puzzle. Harry stopped trying to engage in small talk after they left the Great Hall.

Hagrid waved excitedly towards them when they arrived, “Got a real treat for yeh today,” he said excitedly, “Great lesson coming up!”

Ron joined them as Hagrid took them to a fenced off area, “now the first’ thing to do is ta Open yer books t’-“

“Hagrid,” Harry asked nervously, “how do we do that?”

“What?”

“Open our books?”

Harry felt terrible as a confused expression passed Hagrid’s face, like that of a kicked puppy, “Has... has anyone bin able ter open-“

Draco quickly withdrew his growling book, “just stroke them at the spine, right?” He ran a delicate finger along the spine and the book fell open quietly.

“Excellent, Draco, well done!” Hagrid gave Draco a hard slap on the back with a wide open smile, “Five points ta Slytherin! Everyone know what ta do now?”

As Harry took out his book, he couldn’t help notice Ron’s deadpanned look in Draco’s direction.

When Hagrid revealed the Hippogriffs and explained the procedure to greet them, Ron’s eyes never left Draco’s face. Harry looked from Ron to Draco and saw why he was staring. Draco was looking distinctly pale, hands shaking behind his back.

“Right- now who wants ter go first?”

Harry looked around him. He hadn’t been paying attention to Hagrid’s lecture, too caught up watching Ron and Draco.

Draco raised a shaking hand, “I’ll do it.”

“Good man, Draco!” Hagrid grinned widely, “Alright then, let’s see how you’d get on with Buckbeak.”

Harry watched as Draco stepped forward, feeling quite off. He rubbed his scar absentmindedly. Why did this feel wrong to him? Why did he feel like- _a flash of steely talons and a sharp high pitched scream-_

“Draco! Don’t-” Harry grabbed Draco’s robe.

The entire class looked over at him, confused.

Harry dropped Draco’s sleeve awkwardly, “Uh... Don’t antagonize the Hippogriff?”

“Alright?” Draco was looking at him uneasily, giving him side glances as the blonde walked past the gate.

Harry watched nervously as Draco preformed the correct procedures and Buckbeak bowed to him. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Why was he so nervous?

Emboldened by Draco’s success, the rest of the class came forward to interact with the Hippogriffs.

The rest of class went off without a hitch. Harry couldn’t feel more happy for Hagrid, but the uneasy feeling remained. Harry frowned, just why did he feel like this was supposed the be Hagrid’s first and only class?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if Slytherins were paired with Gryffindors in DADA classes for third year (though it seems like they didn’t) and it looks like many sources disagree so I’m just gonna play it by ear.
> 
> WARNING: Boggarts impersonating dead people. Isn’t graphic.

Harry was surprised that he was actually enjoying his potions class.

Sure, Snape wasn’t fair to the Gryffindors as per usual and Neville was bullied into making a shrinking potion for his toad, but Harry felt that Snape was kinder? No, that wasn’t the word. Less hard on the Gryffindors than before.

He even reluctantly gave Hermione points for brewing the correct potion for once. Even Ron seem to notice the change.

“Wonder if Snape finally got that stick out of his butt,” Ron muttered to Harry as they were packing up.

“Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Weasley, for that inappropriate comment,” Snape sneered.

“Thanks for giving Snape an excuse to take away the points I won, Ron,” Hermione hissed when they left the class.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get it back next time,” Draco commented absentmindedly, following them to Defense against the Dark Arts.

“It’s weird though, right? Snape never gives Gryffindors anything and now,” Ron rounded on Harry, “what happened over the summer?”

“What?” Harry and Draco said in unison.

“The summer, you stayed behind at Hogwarts. Did you wash all the potion’s cauldrons or something, Harry?”

“No,” Harry furled his brows as he entered the classroom, “no, in fact, Snape gave me something for my birthday.”

“What!” Hermione and Ron shouted.

“Yeah, my dad’s broom,” Harry smiled at the memory, “said he got it from the ministry because they owed him a favor or something.”

“That’s quite surprising news, seeing as Severus hated your father. I’m surprised he’d touch any of James’ things.”

The four turned to see Lupin walking into the room looking healthier than he did before. He paused, looking between Draco and Harry curiously before righting himself, “right then, class, pack your things. This is going to be a practical lesson. Take your wands and follow me.”

They hurriedly did as they were told and followed Lupin out of the classroom.

Harry jogged to match Lupin’s long strides, “Professor, how do you know that Professor Snape hated my father?”

“That’s a story for another time, Harry,” Lupin said as he opened another classroom door, revealing Professor Snape sitting in a low armchair, watching wearily as the class filed in.

Snape looked down his hooked nose at Lupin, “I’d advise you not to begin with this lesson, Lupin. Or problems...” he glanced at Draco, “may arise.”

“I do not think this would be much of a problem for third years,” Lupin smiled serenely.

“Safety isn’t why I’m concerned,” Snape stood up from the chair, “Malfoy, come, I require your assistance-“

Lupin stood in Snape’s way, “I don’t think you can order one of my students out of my class, Severus.”

“This is more important than you can understand, _Remus_ ,” Snape spat but Draco stepped forward, “it’s alright, Professor, I think I can handle a boggart.”

Snape gave Draco a withering look before stepping aside, allowing Lupin to walk past him. Snape strode to the back of the class, watching the proceedings with arms crossed. Neville gulped.

Lupin walked slowly to the front of the class, clearing his throat, “alright, as Malfoy has said, we will be learning about-“

The door to the small closet rattled, causing several students to jump in their seats.

“Nothing to worry about,” Lupin smiled calmly, “it’s only a boggart.”

Several students, including Draco, looked uneasy despite what Professor Lupin said.

“Now boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces,” he looked around the class, “wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks. This one moved in yesterday afternoon and I asked the Headmaster the staff could leave it to give my third-years some practice. Alright, first question, what is a boggart?”

Hermione raised her hand and answered the question.

Lupin continued this back and forth with the class, which seemed to ease them. Harry glanced back at Snape who had a stony expression on his face.

“Alright, there is a charm that repels the boggart. Practice it with me. Riddikulus!”

The class repeated the charm with the collective wave of their wands. Harry found it almost as ridiculous as the spell itself.

“Good, good,” Professor Lupin smiled at the class, “But I am afraid that that is the simple part. You see, the word alone isn’t enough. That’s where you come in, Neville.”

Neville stepped forward, shaking as if he was heading towards the gallows.

“Good,” Lupin said gently, “Now what, would you say, scares you most in the world?”

Neville glanced at Professor Snape and began shaking fiercely, shaking his head.

Lupin turned to Snape, “would it be too harsh if I were to ask you to leave?”

Snape smiled a particularly nasty smile before turning and leaving the room.

Lupin patted Neville’s back, “it’s alright, Neville, you can say it now.”

Neville stared at the door, smiling apologetically.

After Neville managed to give the Snape boggart a lacy dress and several other students began conquering their fears, Harry stepped forward.

Crack! It grew into a dark shadowy figure, thin sickly hands outreaching- 

Harry’s wand wavered in his hand. Draco shoved Harry aside, drawing his wand, “riddiku-“

Crack! The figure dropped to the floor. Messy black hair, cracked circle specticals, scar on the middle of it’s forehead. It was the splitting image of Harry... except older. The jaw was more defined; it was also taller and broader than Harry currently was. The green eyes were hooded and glassy. Blood drenched the floor.

Several students gasped at the sight. Harry turned to see Draco’s face turn chalk white before he raised his wand and yelled, “Riddi-“

But before Draco could complete the spell, the boggart began to shift again, cracking into a small bloodied bundle. A tiny motionless hand stuck out from the pile of blankets.

A sharp wounded cry erupted from Draco’s mouth as he dropped his wand, tripping over himself to reach the bundle. He collapsed into sobs, grasping the bundle close to his chest like a lifeline.

For a long moment, no one moved.

Then Lupin slowly came forward.

“Stand back, wolf!” Draco snarled through his tears, shielding the bundle from Lupin’s view, “I’m not letting you take him!”

Lupin halted, raising his hands in the air, “alright, alright.”

Harry looked at Lupin, who gave him a small nod, before Harry turned his attention back to his friend, “Draco-“

“You didn’t save him,” Draco gasped, “you promised-“

The doors to the classroom slammed open, revealing Professor Snape, robes flowing behind him. He took one look at Draco and drew his wand.

Draco collapsed still grasping tightly to the bundle.

A heavy silence blanketed the crowd as Snape and Lupin rushed to Draco’s side.

“What happened?” Snape snarled under his breath, kneeling before Draco’s sprawled form, “where is the boggart?”

“He’s holding it,” Harry took a step forward.

“Stand back, Potter,” Snape snapped as he pried the bundle from Draco’s grasp and unfolded the blanket.

The potion’s master’s face drained of color and Harry managed to catch a tuff of delicate white blonde hair before- crack- the boggart morphed into a beautiful red-haired woman sprawled on the floor, dead.

Harry’s eyes widened as he recognized the familiar lifeless green eyes, green like his own.

Lupin stepped forward and sent the boggart back into the wardrobe, before turning back to the shocked students, “I must ask you to kindly leave the room. For homework, please read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me, due Monday-“

“Will Draco be ok?” Blaise asked.

“We-“ Lupin glanced at Snape who was picking Draco up, “we will take him to Madam Pomfrey. Should be nothing to worry about.”

Lupin smiled weakly as if he wasn’t quite sure himself.

When no one turned to leave, Snape snapped, “well? Go on then!”

Quickly, huddled in small whispering groups, the students left the room, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione with the Professors and Draco.

Snape’s glare looked ready to kill, “a boggart? That was your bright idea-”

Lupin sighed, dragging stray ragged hairs out of his face, “I didn’t know-“

“That many students might have trauma? So close after the Dark Lord’s absense? That they might have lost loved ones-“

“That’s isn’t the truth, is it, Severus,” Lupin said, eyes narrowing, “how did-“

“Professor,” Hermione’s bottom lip wobbled, “is he ok?”

Snape’s glare softened a fraction, “that remains to be seen. Come along.”

With one last glare at Lupin, Snape strode out of the room with the three Gryffindors in toe.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The three approached as the potions master gently placed their friend on a bed in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey rushed to Snape’s side, checking vitals, “what happened, Professor?”

“Lupin,” Snape waved away Pomfrey’s shocked expression, “no, not that. The man had the bright idea to bring a boggart for the first class.”

“I was aware,” Pomfrey sighed, “I’m surprised this was the first case. What was Dumbledore thinking?”

Snape glanced back at the three miserable friends, “Dumbledore has a weak spot for Gryffindors.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Granger’s bottom lip trembled.

Snape gave Pomfrey a look, “you have this handled?”

“Yes,” Pomfrey said, tossing some stray hairs away from her face.

Snape herded the three Gryffindors out of the hospital wing and into the abandoned corridor. Students were in their classes now but Snape didn’t want to take the chance. He waved his wand, muttering the muffliato charm before rounding on the three, “what happened?”

All at once, the three began talking over each other. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, “one at a time.”

The three stopped rambling, giving each other a look before Potter spoke up, “there was a boggart-“

“Yes, I am well aware there was a boggart involved,” Snape snapped.

“It was Harry first,” Weasley butted in.

Snape furled his brows, “what do you mean?”

“After Professor Lupin let the boggart loose, we were casting the spell at it like he taught us,” Granger rambled, “Harry stepped forward and Draco pushed him aside-“

“Then it turned into Harry,” Weasley continued quietly, “only it wasn’t Harry. It looked like what Harry would look like when he was older and... dead.”

Snape looked curiously at the red head, “how did Malfoy react?”

“He hesitated then raised his wand, but before he could complete the spell, the boggart turned again,” Potter narrowed his eyes at Snape, “why did the boggart turn into my mother-”

Snape was saved from having to answer that question because the doors to the Hospital wing slammed opened, causing the three friends to jump.

“Mr. Malfoy, I don’t think it is wise-“

“I’m fine,” Draco sighed heavily, climbing out into the corridor.

Draco didn’t look fine, Snape observed, his skin was pallid, eyes ringed red, but Snape didn’t protest. He shared a grave look with Draco, promising that they would have a talk later. Draco only bowed his head, walking down the corridor with the three Gryffindors rushing to catch up.

“Why didn’t you stop him, Severus,” Pomfrey crossed her arms, “he’s not-“

“We’re not equipped to treat these problems, Poppy,” Snape sighed, “give him time.”

“I don’t think this is an ailment time can fix,” Pomfrey glared at Snape, “Whatever that poor boy has gone through-“

“I can’t tell you that.”

“All this secrecy,” Pomfrey muttered, “doesn’t have anymore to do with Lucius does it?”

“No.”

With that, Snape left the hospital wing, robes bellowing after him.

* * *

The following days were uneventful.

Lupin, throughly chastised over the boggart lesson, began teaching lighter lessons through the book rather than anything practical like he had on the first day.

Trelawney continued to predict Harry’s death every chance she got. Some students began buying into her nonsense to Harry’s dismay.

Hagrid’s lessons, on the other hand...

“Hagrid?” Ron asked, eyes glazed by the magical fire, “what are we looking for?”

“Keep at it!” Hagrid said excitedly, “Yer know it when yer see it!”

Harry took this opportunity to look at Draco. The blonde had been rather quiet as of late, spending most of his time at the Slytherin table and ignoring his three boisterous Gryffindor friends. Every once and a while, Harry caught Draco glancing at a first year Slytherin girl before bowing his head.

Harry wanted to talk to him, wanted to ask him what that bundle was, but the memory of Draco sobbing on the classroom floor kept his mouth shut.

“There!”

“That’s nothing, Ron,” Hermione grouched, turning to Hagrid, “I thought Ashwinders only come out when the fire is unsupervised.”

“Yer right,” Hagrid sighed, “why don’t we go back to the Flobberworms while we wait-“

Harry stood up, patting the dirt off his legs when he noticed something thin and pale grey slithering from the fire, “Uh, Hagrid.”

“Let it go, Harry, but watch where it goes!” Hagrid turned excitedly to the class, “Now, can anyone tell me about Ashwinder habits?”

Hermione’s hand shot into the air, “Ashwinders live for only an hour, in which it seeks a dark secluded spot to lay its eggs-“

Harry watched as the Ashwinder slithered beneath the cool shrubbery until it was out of sight. Harry made a move to walk closer but a hand shot out to stop him. He shared a look with Draco.

“-Ashwinder eggs are brilliant red and give off intense heat. If left unsupervised, the eggs will ignite the dwelling or area within minutes if not found and frozen with a suitable charm-”

“What are we waiting for then?” Ron said nervously, looking around the very flammable forest, “let’s freeze those eggs already!”

The class walked up to the shrubbery the Ashwinder was hiding under. Hagrid peeled away the brush with a swipe of his large hand, revealing several small eggs that shone brilliantly red, “right, ten points to Gryffindor for noticing the Ashwinder, ‘arry, and ten more points for answering the questions, ‘Mione. Now can anyone tell me the spell for freezing the eggs?”

Draco drew his wand and waved it at the eggs. The eggs lost its brilliant red, freezing up instantly.

“Well done, Draco! Ten points to Slytherin,” Hagrid said with a wide grin, before glancing back to the fire, “looks like we have to do that several more times before class is over.”

Ron groaned.

* * *

October came and so did Quidditch season.

Oliver Wood was even more frantic than before. He was seventeen now, in his seventh year, which meant that it was his last year to win the Quidditch cup. He made that very clear in his soft but desperate speech to the team. When the others shot into the air for training, Oliver took Harry aside, “Harry, are you going to be ok?”

“What?” Harry blinked.

“It will be strange, having to compete with a friend,” Wood frowned, “Don’t you know?”

“Draco made the team?” Harry uncertainty transforming to a full blown grin.

“Yes, but it’s not like last year. I’ve seen Malfoy in action and he is good.”

“I know,” Harry said, still smiling, “I’ve seen him too.”

That evening, Harry tried to find Draco at the great hall to congratulate him, but he couldn’t find Draco anywhere, so he just told his other friends instead.

“Draco’s Seeker again?” Ron asked, not surprised.

“Yeah,” Harry answered when he noticed a flurry of action in the Gryffindor common room, “What is going on?”

“First Hogsmeade weekend,” Ron said, point to the faded poster on the wall.

Harry’s good mood deflated. He hadn’t been home for the summer, not that the Dursleys would sign the paper if he had, and the professors refused allow him outside due to the Sirius Black problem.

“Cheer up, Harry,” Hermione patted his shoulder, “Black will be caught in no time and you can join us for the next one.”

“Black’s not going to try anything during Hogsmeade, not with so many witches and wizards around,” Ron grouched, “Talk to McGonagall, Harry, the next one might not be for ages-“

“Ron!” Hermione chastised but Harry only sighed, “I tried that over the summer. She didn’t flinch.”

“Well then you can hang out with Draco. He said he wasn’t going either-“ Hermione began.

“Draco barely talks to me anymore,” Harry said miserably, “I think he’s avoiding me.”

Hermione and Ron shared a worried glance, “well, spend Hogsmeade to-“

But Harry didn’t hear what Hermione was going to say because Crookshanks, Hermione’s new cat, leapt onto Hermione’s lap, spitting out a dead spider on Hermione’s lap.

Ron jumped away from Hermione, landing on the floor with his butt.

Harry slide away from Hermione, who cooed at her cat for bringing ‘such a nice present,’ and helped Ron up with a small grin.

“Does that cat have to do that?” Ron grouched, “first Scabbers, now spiders... Hermione, you better not let that cat near my bag. Scabbers is in there-“

But Ron spoke too soon. As if he understood what Ron said, Crookshanks pounced onto Ron’s bag, revealing a frightened Scabbers squeaking and rushing out of the way.

“Hermione!” Ron shouted, scrambling to get the wretched cat away from his pet.

Hermione grasped her cat by the middle, “I’m sorry, Ron, Crookshanks just doesn’t know any better-“

“You should have never gotten that cat!” Ron yelled, “and when Scabbers is sick!”

Harry looked between his two friends arguing, feeling dejected and gloomy.

* * *

In no time, it was almost the end of October and Harry’s mood hadn’t improved. Draco was spending more and more time with the other Slytherins, barely speaking to his Gryffindor friends whenever he passed them.

Harry wasn’t sure what made him more miserable, the fact that things between Draco and him didn’t improve or the fact that he couldn’t go to Hogsmeade like the others. Though it was most likely the former, he did his best to act like it was the latter. It worked for the most part. Ron and Hermione tried to cheer him up but their words fell short of solving the problem.

It was Halloween day when Harry made up his mind to confront Draco.

After saying goodbye to his Gryffindor friends, he made his way down to the dungeons, only to be stopped by Professor Snape.

“What are you doing here, Potter,” Snape narrowed his beady eyes at him.

“Uh,” Harry swallowed, “Draco-“

“Last I’ve seen of him was out on the Quidditch pitch.”

“Thanks Professor!” Harry said gratefully, rushing out of the hall.

“Potter.”

Harry stopped in his tracks, turning the Snape who had an unreadable expression on his face, “he trusts you.”

“Yes?” Harry blinked.

“Don’t abuse it.”

Harry furled his brows in confusion, “of course,” before rushing out into the outskirts of Hogwarts.

He didn’t find Draco on the pitch or near Hagrid’s hut.

It wasn’t until he crept through the forbidden forest, did he find his friend, wand drawn, sweat pouring down his pale face.

“Expecto Patronum!” Draco shouted with a wave of his wand, but all that came out was a small puff of silver smoke.

Strange, Harry frowned, he’d never seen Draco fail to preform a spell yet, especially the ones that Draco said aloud. He continued to watch as Draco repeated the spell, getting more and more visibly frustrated as he continued to fail. How long has he been at this?

After a dozen more times, Draco sighed, peeling stray blonde hair away from his face, “come out, Potter.”

Harry sheepishly stepped out from behind the shrubbery and leaves, “How long did you know I was there?”

Draco sighed, rubbing his reddened eyes, “you’re not exactly subtle.”

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Harry continued.

Draco turned away from him, “yeah.”

A heavy silence lingered between them.

Harry broke the silence, “why?”

Draco looked at his wand, resigned, “it has nothing to do with you-“

“Why did the boggart turn into me-“

“That wasn’t-“

“Don’t lie! It was me, on the floor, dead! I know what I saw-“

“That wasn’t you!” Draco snarled.

“Then why have you been avoiding me?!” Harry snapped back.

Draco ignored him, flicking his wand furiously, “Expecto Patronum!”

Not even a puff of silver smoke sprouted at the tip.

Draco deflated, wand arm falling to his side, “I can’t do it anymore.”

Harry blinked, “do what?”

“The spell.”

“What does this have to do with-“

“The patronus charm,” Draco pocketed his wand, “the only spell that works against Dementors.”

“Why do you even want to caste a spell on Dementors? You’re not the one afraid of them-“ Harry paused, thinking back to the class with the boggart when Draco shoved him aside. Did Draco know?

“Teach me,” he said softly, surprising himself.

Draco stared at him, struck dumb, blinking, “I can’t even perform it myself-“

“But you did before. Teach me,” Harry insisted with more vehemence.

Draco gave him a look before sighing, “meet here on Thursday evenings.”

Harry grinned widely, mentally congratulating himself, “deal.”

Draco muttered under his breath, “you always were a stubborn bastard.”

Harry grin grew, “you can’t get rid of me yet.”

Harry probably wasn’t ever going get an answer for why he saw himself dead on the classroom floor or what Snape saw in that bundle, but, if he could make that rueful smirk on Draco’s face again, if he could have his friend back, he didn’t give a damn.


	8. Chapter 8

They had left together when Harry turned to Draco with a sly grin, “so, you made Seeker again.”

Draco smirked back, “don’t think I’m not going to go easy on you just because you’re my best friend.”

Harry’s heart soared at the declaration. He smiled dumbly at Draco, “we’re best friends.”

Draco looked at him as if he was off his rocker, “of course we’re best friends.”

Harry was in such a good mood that not even his friends returning from Hogsmead with all kinds of stories and foods or finding out that the portrait of the fat lady was assaulted could bring his mood down.

“So you made up with Draco,” Hermione said with a knowing look.

“Yeah,” Harry said, grin never fading, “how did you know?”

“Dunno, the fact that you haven’t stopped smiling even with Black on the loose in Hogwarts gave it away,” Ron grouched as they walked towards the great hall, as per Dumbledore’s command.

Draco didn’t seem all too pleased. In fact, he separated from his house and marched straight for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, “it’s Sirius, isn’t it.”

“Yeah, it’s very serious,” Harry answered grimly though his smile gave him away.

Draco smacked him on the back of the head, “this is not a game!”

Hermione threw up her hands, “Finally, someone who understands!”

“Come off it, Hermione!” Ron said, “if anything, Dumbledore can take care of him!”

“Dumbledore hired Quirrell!” Draco hissed.

“Good point,” Ron grouched.

“Lights out!” Percy shouted, “I want everyone in their sleeping bags!”

“Reckon how Black got in?” Ron whispered to Harry.

“Dunno, he flew in maybe?” Harry answered.

“Maybe he knows how to Apparate,” Dean Thomas said from a little ways away.

“Honestly,” Hermione huffed, “have any of you read Hogwarts a history?”

“Quiet!” Percy hissed, “the next one of you to talk will lose house points!”

That got them to shut up.

Harry began to drift off, smile still bright on his face. He was surrounded by his friends, best friends. He made up with Draco. And Sirius was still alive...

He blinked, suddenly fully awake. Where did that thought come from?

“Any sign of him, Professor?” Percy asked in a whisper.

Harry strained his ears to listen.

“No,” Dumbledore sighed, sounding very old, “how are things here?”

Harry listened in as Percy gave his report, then Snape and the other teachers. No sign of Black.

Dumbledore hummed softly.

“It seems - almost impossible - that Black could have entered Hogwarts without inside help,” Snape sounded furious... and worried, how curious, “I had expressed concerns when you appointed-“

“I do not believe a single person in this castle would want to help Black enter it,” Dumbledore was firm on this, “now I must go inform the Dementors-“

“I let Potter out onto the grounds earlier today,” Snape confessed softly.

“Severus-“

“If anything had happened-“

“I’m fine, Professor.”

The teachers all turned to Harry who was surprised he had spoke at all.

“See,” Dumbledore chuckled softly, “nothing to worry about, Severus.”

After they left the great hall, Ron mouthed, “what the hell happened?”

Harry had no words for Ron.

* * *

The next couple of days were miserable.

Not only was the fat lady replaced by the barking mad portrait of Sir Cadogan, but Harry was continuously trailed by teachers or Percy. Even Professor Snape made his rounds, though he wasn’t too pleased about it. Or, at least, he pretended to be.

“I’ll be fine, Professor,” Harry grouched at McGonagall as he was walking to class, “I can take care of myself.”

“Sirius Black is a dangerous wizard,” McGonagall sniffed, “I’m not sure you are aware-“

“I know he’s after me,” Harry sighed, “Ron told me on the train.”

“Well,” McGonagall looked down at him, “then you understand that it probably isn’t a good idea for you to attend Quidditch practice in the evenings anymore-“

“What!” Harry snapped, “but we got our first match on Sunday-“

McGonagall, who wanted to win the house cup as much as Harry did, put an index finger under her chin, “I suppose I can arrange for Madam Hooch to watch over the team-“

“Great! Thank you Professor!” Harry gave McGonagall a warm smile before rushing to class.

Harry grinned with barely contained glee. He would be completing against Draco and he was looking forward to it.

* * *

“Harry?”

Harry peeled off the invisibility cloak, a shocked expression plastered on his face, “how did you-“

Draco pocketed a piece of parchment into his robes, “nevermind that. Are you ready?”

Harry nodded, following Draco’s lead.

It was a process to get to this point. First, Harry had to convince Draco to sneak out of the dorms on Thursday evenings to meet with him. Then he had to find a place for them to practice, seeing as if they were caught out on the grounds- well, the consequences would be more than a slap on the wrist. Luckily, Draco had known just the place.

“It’s called the room of requirement,” Draco explained as he draped his scarf on an ivory coat hanger by the entrance, “we won’t be bothered here.”

Harry nodded with no small measure of relief. With the teachers and Percy trailing him nearly twenty four-seven, it was lucky that Harry and Draco got any privacy at all.

Draco leaned against the banister behind him, crossing his arms, “Adjust your stance.”

“This charm can’t be that complicated,” Harry grouched, adjusting his stance for the fifth time.

Draco narrowed his silver eyes, “this is the most difficult spell a wizard could caste.”

Harry swallowed.

Draco sighed, “This isn’t even the difficult part.”

“What is?”

Draco stayed quiet for so long that Harry had to turn around to make sure Draco was still there.

“When were you at your happiest?”

Harry dropped his stance, “what?”

“Your happiest memory,“ Draco bowed his head with a frown, “what is it?”

“What does this have anything to do with-“

“You don’t have to tell me,” Draco continued with the frown still in place, “you just have to put that feeling you had during that time into the spell. The incantation is Expecto Patronum.”

“Expecto Patronum,” Harry whispered, closing his eyes, trying to imagine when he was happiest- was it his first broom-ride? No, had to have been when Hagrid came into the hut and told him that he was a wizard- No, that wasn’t it either... it was when- and Harry felt a smile blooming across his face as he shouted, “Expecto Patronum!”

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Draco’s astonished face.

“What?” Harry asked, looking around and coming face to face with a beautiful snow white stag. It looked at him with it’s wispy blue white eyes, inclining its head before galloping off.

“Was that?” Harry blinked slowly.

“Your patronus,” Draco went to grab his scarf, “looks like you didn’t need my help after all.”

“It was when you told me I was your best friend,” Harry blurted, “what was yours?”

Draco paused at the doorway, turning around with a sad smile, “it’s not a happy memory anymore.”

Harry let him leave, sadness dampening the rush from his accomplishment.

* * *

The weather reared it’s ugly head during quidditch practice, the day before the match.

This was why Harry was running late, rushing into Lupin’s classroom, only to find Snape glowering smugly down at him, “you’re late, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor, now kindly take a seat.”

Harry froze, “Where’s Professor Lupin?”

“He says he’s too ill to teach today,” Snape snapped, “I think I told you to take a seat.”

Harry hurried to a desk and sat down next to Draco who looked equally grim. Harry furled his brow. What was Snape’s problem? On one hand, he gave Harry he’s father’s broom and talked almost civilly to Harry, on the other, he’d treat Harry worse than the scum on his shoe.

“Alright, class, today’s topic,” Snape glanced around the class, “werewolves.”

Harry saw Draco flinch in the corner of his eye.

Hermione’s hand shot into the air but Snape ignored it.

“Now turn to page three hundred and ninety-four.”

The class all mutely complied. Hermione miserably brought her hand down.

The class commenced in utter silence with quiet snickering from the Slytherins. The only Slytherin to stay silent through the lesson was Draco, eyes glazed as he stared at the pages unblinkingly.

“Alright, class,” Snape crossed his arms, eyes glimmering darkly, “you will each write an essay, to be handed to me, on the ways to recognize and kill a werewolf. I want two rolls of parchment and I want them by Monday. Dismissed.”

As they left the room, Harry turned to Ron, “what could that be about?”

“Dunno,” Ron said before turning to Draco, “you know, don’t you? Why don’t you tell us?”

Draco shoved past Ron, taking several long strides away from them.

“What is your problem?” Harry hissed.

“He knows something,” Ron glared in the direction Draco left, “Didn’t you notice him acting strange in class?”

“Come off it, Ron, he always acts strange,” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Why am I the only one to realize that-“ Ron shook his head, “nevermind.”

He walked past them, leaving Harry and Hermione behind, confused.

* * *

On the day of the match, Harry awoke before the alarm even went off.

He groaned when he saw the stormy weather outside. Hogwarts never postponed a match, even during dreadful weather.

As he entered the Great Hall, he sat at the Gryffindor table with a loud open-mouthed yawn.

“Are you tired, Potter?” Draco smirked, sitting next to Harry, “maybe you should sit this match out.”

“Not a chance,” Harry replied, before extending a hand, “good game?”

Draco threw his head back and laughed, “Isn’t it too early to be exchanging handshakes?” But he shook Harry’s hand anyway.

Ron and Hermione watched them with knowing looks.

Harry turned to them with a slight frown, “what?”

“Nothing, mate,” Ron shoveled in oatmeal like it was a contest until the rest of the Gryffindor team showed up.

Several of them glanced between Harry and Draco with frowns. Oliver had the biggest frown of all, “Uh, Malfoy-“

“It’s alright,” Draco stood up from the table, giving Harry a wink, “See you on the pitch, Potter.”

Harry watched Draco’s receding back before a loud snapping sound drew his attention.

“Harry,“ Oliver began with a sigh, “Malfoy’s-“

“I know Draco’s in the opposing team, Oliver, I’m not stupid,” Harry snapped.

The rest of the Gryffindor team looked at him uneasily.

Harry sighed, “look, Draco isn’t going to do anything unfair towards us in this match-“

“I don’t think fairness is in a Slytherin’s vocabulary,” Alicia grouched.

“Hey,” one of the Weasley twins butted in, “Draco’s cool.”

“Ok, people,” Oliver waved his hand, “get your head in the game!” He glanced out the windows, “cuz it’s going to be tough.”

It was tough, windy, pouring down hard. It was all the things that could go wrong, had gone wrong, and they were going through with it anyway. And Harry couldn’t be more pleased.

He stood opposite Draco as their captains shook hands. Though it looked more like a wrestling match then the shaking of hands.

Harry could barely hear Madam Hooch through the pounding rain, so he watched her lips form the words, grasping onto his father’s broom and shooting off.

Within five minutes, Harry was soaked through to his bones, hardly able to see his teammates, let alone his opponents or a tiny snitch. He flew around the pitch, proving that, yes, he couldn’t see a thing in this weather. He couldn’t even hear the commentary over the pounding wind. Thrice, Harry almost ran into another player, one of which being Draco himself, his glasses were so clouded by rain that he could barely see anything.

It was almost a relief to hear Hooch’s whistle, even though he wasn’t sure he was imagining it as he flew down. Oliver yelled scores over the storm as Harry hurriedly wiped his glasses.

“Have you caught sight of the snitch?” Oliver yelled.

“I can’t catch anything with these on,” Harry yelled back, apologetically.

At that moment, Hermione decided to save Harry’s life by casting an impervius charm on his glasses, helping him repel water. Oliver looked like he could kiss her.

“Alright! Let’s win this!”

Still soaked to the bone, Harry mounted his broom and shot into the gloom, but this time, he could see. He nearly jumped when he saw a large black dog sitting calmly on the abandoned seating, but he blinked and it vanished.

He looked around for the snitch, watching Draco doing the same at the opposite side of the pitch. Draco caught sight of him and sent him a wry grin.

Then Draco zoomed, following a small glimmering speck of gold- the snitch! Harry cursed under his breath, grinning as he rushed to catch up to Draco- how odd. An eerie silence spread across the pitch. The wind’s voice seemed to be sucked out of his ears, leaving a ringing silence behind. Harry blinked.

Then, a horrible coldness swept over him, inside of him, just as he was aware of something moving on the pitch below. Draco had caught sight of him, the blonde’s face, pale and frightened, looked down.

Harry followed Draco’s gaze.

At least a hundred Dementors were standing below, watching him with sightless eyes. Harry felt his heart clench in his chest.

In the next second, Draco next him, holding him, shaking him, “Draw your wand!”

Harry was in a daze, eyes lolling. How was Draco still flying when his arms were around Harry’s shoulders?

Draco’s silver eyes pierced his own and suddenly he felt a familiar heavy weight in his hand. He pointed his wand at the unwelcome spectators, feeling his best friend’s stark white knuckles grasping his shoulders, “Expecto Patronum!”

A blue white stag tore through the air and rain, galloping straight into the crowd of Dementors.

The crowd of onlookers gasped as the Dementors fled for the hills, shooting in all directions to get away from the glowing personification of Harry’s happiness and Harry closed his eyes, welcoming the sound of the storm.

Then he realized he was falling with Draco still wrapped around him. He raised his wand again, “Accio broom!”

He felt the familiar weight of his father’s broom in his fingers and, soon, he and Draco shot into the air again. A roar, louder than the wind and rain, tore through the air and it took Harry a minute to realize that it was cheering from the pitch below.

Hooch blew the whistle, indicating another break.

Harry landed with Draco at his back.

“Where’s your broom?” Harry asked.

Draco shook his head, “doesn’t matter.”

Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain stomped towards the two of them looking absolutely murderous, Harry pushed Draco behind him.

“You have a lot of nerve!” Flint snarled, “I told you. One move-“

“I think that is enough,” Snape yelled over the storm, “I talked with Madam Hooch and she has agreed to a rematch-“

“You had the snitch in your sights!” Flint yelled, “and you turn around to-“

“Flint, I am warning you-“

“You think your father can protect you? Well, when I’m done with you-“

“Thirty points from Slytherin for threatening your own teammate!”

They all froze. This was the first time Snape had taken points from his own house, ever. And thirty was no small amount.

Flint spat at Draco’s direction before leaving with the other Slytherin players off the pitch, each one of them held murder in their eyes.

Harry watch them leave, apprehension rising in his chest, when Draco put a hand on his shoulder, “it’s fine, Harry.”

“But-“ Harry began.

“All they’ll do is kick me off the team,” Draco chuckled darkly, “and without a broom, I probably wouldn’t be able to play anymore anyway.”

Harry stared into Draco’s silver grey eyes, “where did it go?”

“Last I saw it, it went straight for the whomping willow,” Draco said with a shrug.

At that moment, Hermione and Ron ran over, both of them giving Draco and Harry a hug, “thank Merlin, you’re both alright!” Hermione sobbed.

Then Oliver Wood and the other Gryffindor players approached.

“Malfoy,” Wood began, “I think I owe you an-“

“If you hug me too, I think I’ll have an aneurysm,” Draco drawled with a twinkle in his eye.

Wood smiled at that, holding out a hand. Draco took it with a smile of his own.

Snape watched the proceedings with an odd look, “alright, let’s get off the field before you all get hypothermia.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... it’s been a full year and I wasn’t planning on updating... but I recently got my illustrated Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and a really nice comment and one thing led to another.... well, stay tuned! Sorry if this chapter feels stilted in anyway. Coming back to old fics is like trying to put on old shoes that you haven’t worn in over several years. I’m trying though!

Blaise could care less about the house cup. To him, winning an arbitrary year end prize- that wasn’t really a prize, just a pat on the back and a change of flags at the end of the year- didn’t interest him in the slightest. What did interest Blaise was observing his curious ‘friend’ as he went through his classes. He would term Draco as a friend in quotes because when something happened to Draco, Blaise remained a quiet spectator, not lifting a hand to help or hurt the strange Slytherin.

Blaise wasn’t stupid. He knew what would happen if he marked himself a friend to Draco. It was easy for Draco to disregard the other Slytherins but Blaise didn’t want to be ostracized in extension. Not that Draco needed any assistance. The most the other Slytherins did was talk behind Draco’s back or ignoring him.

That wasn’t the case after the disastrous quidditch match.

When Draco arrived to the common room, looking sad and tired as he always does, the other Slytherins approached him headed by Marcus Flint, “oi, where do you think you’re going?”

Draco frowned, expression blank, “step aside.”

Blaise knew something was going to go down. The other Slytherins had reached their boiling point. Blaise just sat in an armchair, front roll seating to this event.

“You have no right to talk down on me, Draco!” Flint seethed, drawing his wand, “wonder what-“

But before he could finish that sentence, Draco had whipped out his wand faster than a blink of an eye and Flint was knocked unconscious. Chaos erupted as the other Slytherins drew their wands and, though they had the advantage in numbers, Draco slid gracefully between spells as if- as if he’s done so countless times before. It was absolutely insanity; Draco seemed to redirect spells and evade them with a skill that no other could replicate. But Draco was only one wizard against many, and though many did not have Draco’s skill, one stray spell managed to stun him. The chaos quieted down as the remaining Slytherins looked at each other, stunned, before their expressions changed and they advanced on Draco, drawing their wands-

“ _Choose your side, Blaise,” Draco frowned, “you are either with me or you’re not._ ”

“Expelliamus!”

Blaise repeated the spell until every wand from the remaining Slytherins flew his hand, drawling, “if Professor Snape found out what you tried to do to his godson, he’ll take more than 30 house points. Fancy being expelled?”

The remaining Slytherin disbursed, until Blaise was the only one conscious in the common room. Blaise sighed, rubbing his head at the headache that would arise when other Slytherins found out where his loyalties lied. He walked over to Draco’s body and muttered a counter curse.

Draco awoke with a jolt, grey eyes wide and crazed as he pointed his wand to Blaise’s throat before letting out a sigh, “oh, its you.”

Blaise looked down at Draco as his friend got to his knees. His mother had always taught him to be observant in all things and right away, Blaise could tell that there was something not right with Draco. Still, he extended a hand. A hand Draco promptly refused, standing shakily to his feet.

“You alright, mate?” Blaise said with a frown.

“Fuck off, Blaise,” Draco seethed, eyes dazed as he slapped Blaise’s hand away, “you left. You left and I was alone with-“

Blaise narrowed his eyes, “what are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m fucking talking about,” Draco snarled, shaking, “you and your mother left us with- with /him!”

Draco was dazed, delusional. Curious. What would happen if Blaise played along?

“Well, I came back. What’s the situation right now?”

“I tried-“ to Blaise’s great surprise, tears ran down Draco’s eyes, “I fucking tried- he took them- he found out-“

“What happened, Draco?” Blaise pressed, putting his hands on either side of Draco’s shoulder to steady him.

“He took them, Astoria and-“ Draco blinked, coming to himself. Grey eyes burned with anger, “fuck off, Zabini.”

Blaise released his grip, smiling ruefully, “well you can’t fault me for wanting answers. You want me on your side, don’t you?”

Draco leaned against the banister and Blaise knew it was the only thing holding Draco up,  
“Even if I give you answers, you’d just choose the winning side.”

Blaise shrugged. Draco knew him too well, “well, let’s hope you’re on the winning side.”

* * *

Without a suitable seeker, the Slytherins did every nasty thing they could think of to win against the Gryffindors but Harry proved himself to be practically unbeatable. Figuratively and literally. Wood was in tears at the end of the match, grabbing all of his teammates- Harry being in the middle- into a hug, “I don’t know what I’d do without you! Thank you! This has made my year!”

Each of the Slytherins gave Draco a death glare as he appeared with Ron and Hermione, “congrats! The house cup is yours for sure!”

Wood was in such a mood that he dragged the three non teammates into a bone crushing hug as well. Harry grinned at the bewildered faces of his friends as Wood released them.

It was an understatement to say that Harry was in a fine mood. Draco was integrated back into their friend group and though Ron frowned dramatically at the arrangement, Harry couldn’t help feel complete again.

How Draco felt... well that was a different story. Draco would shadow Harry whenever he could, glancing around and drawing his wand at the slightest sound. Harry didn’t mind, chatting amicably with Draco because they could. However, Harry noticed that whenever it came to topics of Sirius Black, Draco would gently sway the conversation in another direction, eyes growing cold and distant.

Things came to a head at the next hogsmead visit.

“Hey Draco,” Harry, presuming to hang out with Draco during the hogsmead trip, ran over to where Draco was walking off with a large piece of parchment, “what’s that you’re holding-“

“It’s nothing,” Draco tried to hid the parchment, but Harry looked over Draco’s shoulder, eyes wide, “is that a map of Hogwarts? Leaping gargoyles! You can see where every hidden corridor-“

Draco folded the parchment, “it’s nothing-“

“No! It’s not nothing!” Harry said hurriedly, excitedly, “we can use that to sneak out of Hogwarts and join-“

“Out of the question!” Draco snarled, “you are staying here-“

“To hell I’m staying here, gimme that-“ Harry snatched the parchment out of Draco’s hand and found a wand pointed in his face, Harry’s emerald eyes met Draco’s silver, “Draco-“

“Give me the map, Potter!” Draco seethed, “you’re going to stay here where it’s safe-“

“Malfoy,” Harry’s eyes grew hard, “you will put down that wand if you know what’s good for you.”

Draco gasped, staring up at Harry with bewildered glazed eyes, dropping his wand instantly, “Potter?”

Harry snapped out of his daze, opening the map, “I knew it! There’s a secret passageway here that we can use to- Draco?”

Draco wiped one eye with the back of his palm, “fine, fine. We’ll go. But we’re going to need your cloak.”

Harry smiled wide, eyes shinning, as he gave his friend a hug, “you’re the best!” Before running off, leaving Draco standing there, shaking.

After Harry fetched his cloak, they set off. Draco didn’t look too pleased, but Harry was exuberant. Draco eyed Harry wearily before drawing his wand. When they stepped through the passage, Draco did not pocket his wand, even when they arrived at- Honeydukes, Harry’s mind supplied. Harry’s face split in a wide grin.

“Ok, we’re going to get a couple of sweets then leave,” Draco grouches beside him but Harry wasn’t listening. He slid between the packed crowd of students to reach his other two friends, unfurling his cloak, “Ron! Hermione!”

Hermione was the first to turn her head, gasping, “Harry! Draco? What are you two doing here! You should know better with Sirius Black still at large!”

“I tried,” Draco sighed but Harry finally took the time to stare at the variety of sweets that littered the store, some familiar and some...

“I haven’t see these in forever!” Harry said, picking out one of the fizzing whizzbees in wonder.

“What are you talking about, Harry?” Hermione frowned, “you can’t get those unless you go to Honeydukes...”

“Yeah- Sorry, you’re right,” Harry replaced the box but the nostalgia remained. Why did he feel so much nostalgia for this place? Draco watched him with a set frown.

“Never mind Fizzing Whizzbees! You should try Butterbeer!” Ron exclaimed as Draco and Hermione groaned.

“Come on, Harry, let’s get that box and get out of here-“ Draco began but Harry was more than willing to stick with Ron’s plan, “what’s butterbeer?”

And it was that point that Draco and Hermione gave each other a commiserating look before being dragged off by an ecstatic Harry and Ron.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry’s enthusiastic excursion to the Three Broomsticks with his best friends soon turned into a disaster. He headed out of the bar, rage and his three other friends trailing after him, “you knew! You fucking _knew_ about what Black did and you never told me!”

“Harry,” Hermione began, the voice of reason, but even she didn’t know how to respond.

“Don’t!” Harry snarled, but deep inside, he was feeling conflicted. There was joy warring with his deep seated anger- joy that his godfather- Harry wiped his angry tears, “just fucking don’t!”

Hermione and Ron turned their worried gazes to Draco.

“Potter,” Draco began, “I know it’s hard for you to learn that Black was responsible for your parent’s deaths-“

“Don’t you fucking dare talk about my parents, Malfoy!” Harry hissed, voice low as he shoved a wand under Malfoy’s chin, “unless you want to join your wife!”

Malfoy slammed his mouth shut with an audible click, eyes growing sightless and glassy. Harry’s green eyes went wide, “Draco-“

But Draco shook off Harry’s grip, losing himself in the crowd of students.

“What did you say, Harry?” Hermione asked, bewildered, “I’ve never seen Draco like that-“

But Harry didn’t hear the rest. He ran through the crowd of students, trying to spot of head of blonde- until he ran into black robes, “Potter, what are you doing-“

“It’s Draco!” Harry gasped, “I have to find him-“

Surprisingly Professor Snape handed him off to Professor McGonagall without docking house points, “escort Potter back to the castle. I’ll deal with Malfoy.”

“No! I need to tell him that I’m sorry-“ Harry began, but Snape cut him off, “No ifs, nos, or buts! You and Malfoy will be attending detention for the foreseeable future. Do you not understand that there is a fugitive on the loose-“

Harry yelled and swore but McGonagall’s grip on him was solid. When he realized there was nothing he could do, he just bowed his head and followed the head of his house back to Hogwarts.

The following few weeks were miserable. Not only did the teacher began walking him to his classes again, Draco avoided him completely, even skipping classes when it came down to it. Harry didn’t even see Draco in the great hall. Harry felt awful. When he finally had his friends back together, he had ruined it all in one fell swoop.

The icing on the cake being that Snape had gone back to being a bastard to the Gryffindors, particularly Harry. When Harry asked after Malfoy, Snape just ignored him and docked off points for ridiculous reasons. Harry didn’t even care about the house cup anymore. He was so miserable, nothing Hermione or Ron said could cheer him up and any sweets from Honeydukes just reminded him of that wretched day.

One day, when Lupin was trailing after Harry, Harry asked him, “what do you do when you mess up?”

Professor Lupin froze, looking down at Harry with those weary eyes, “what are you talking about, Harry?”

“I- I don’t even remember what I told Draco, but...” Harry chewed his lip.

Lupin gave Harry a pitying look, “this friendship with a particular Slytherin is really important to you, isn’t it...”

“Yeah...” Harry wiped his eyes.

Lupin looked contemplative, “I remember when your father made a terrible mistake once.”

“You knew my father?” Harry asked, surprised.

“Yes,” Lupin gave Harry a small sad smile, “we were best friends.”

“What did he do?” Harry asked, eyes wide with wonder.

“He apologized,” Lupin answered.

Harry chewed his lip, looking away, “How can I apologize if I can’t even find him.”

“Let me talk to Severus for you,” Lupin continued whimsically.

“Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!” Harry hugged Lupin before he ran off the class.

In his next detention, Harry walked into the potions room to see Draco looking at him in a mix of surprise, pain, then complete rage. Draco stood up but Professor Snape barked, “Sit down, Malfoy-“

“You can’t tell me what to do, godfather!” Draco snarled, “I will not be in the same room as him-“

“I’m sorry, Draco!” Harry began but Draco shoved his wand into Harry’s face, eyes stormy and pained, “Don’t-“

“Expelliamus!” Snape grabbed both the boy’s wands before facing Harry, “I’ll give you 15 minutes, Potter.”

Draco gaped as Snape shut the door behind him.

“Draco-“ Harry began as Draco blinked rapidly, smirking ruefully, “you never change, Potter.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry frowned.

“Nothing,” Draco smiled wide, eyes dark, walking past Harry to try the door, “shit. The bastard locked us in-“

“Draco,” Harry set his mouth into a frown, pleading, “you have to talk to me.”

“What do you want to know, Potter?” Draco snapped, rounding on Harry, “I’ve already told you everything!”

“Draco-“

“No! No, you don’t get to say anything! I gave you everything!” Draco seethed, tears running down his eyes, “I gave you my loyalty, my sanity, _my_ _son’s_ _life_ to your _fucking_ cause. Because I believed in you. Because I realized you were right. And you never appreciated it,” Draco bit his lip, “I’ll always be the deatheater’s son to you.”

Harry stared wide eyed at Draco, “what are you talking about?”

Draco laughed and it was an ugly sound, “now... now you don’t know. And I’m still trying to protect you. After all you did.”

Harry reached out and pulled Draco into a hug, “I’m sorry.”

Like a spell broke, Draco let out a sob, gripping Harry hard. Harry didn’t know what to do or say so he just held Draco close, feeling helpless. After Draco’s sobs subsided into hiccups, Harry asked, “Draco... are you from the future?”

Draco froze as Harry rambled on, “it’s the only thing that makes sense. You’re too young to have a son now, the boggart, the flashbacks you have-“

Draco shoved Harry away, reaching for a wand he didn’t have, face white, “You’re not suppose to know-“

“And Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore does?” Harry chewed his lip, “I’m your best friend, you can tell me-“

Draco clenched his teeth, looking away, “we’re not best friends.”

When Harry made to protest, Draco elaborated, “in the other timeline... remember second year?”

Harry closed his mouth, “of course, but-“

Draco’s eyes were cloudy with tears, “that’s the real me. The me without my memories. Without knowing what I know.”

“Where are you from Draco?” Harry asked gently.

“I can’t tell you... all I can tell you is that we aren’t friends,” Draco banged on the door, “it’s past 15 minutes, Professor-“

The door magically swung open. Draco sighed but Harry grabbed his shoulder before he could leave, “I don’t care what we were in your future, we’re friends now! You can’t deny it!”

Draco shrugged off Harry’s grasp, looking at Harry sadly, “for how long?”

“For life!” Harry said firmly and Draco laughed, “you should be in Hufflepuff.”

“I mean it, Draco,” Harry said mouth set.

Draco turned to regard him with weary silver eyes, “I don’t doubt it...”

“Good,” Harry said, “now let’s get our wands back.”

Harry dragged Draco out into the hall, not seeing Draco’s worried expression as he ran off to find Snape.


End file.
